


Brownie Surprise

by VeryBennett



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryBennett/pseuds/VeryBennett
Summary: This is a fun idea I had a few days ago that has stuck with me. Miranda takes something from Andy and the two have to deal with the effects.





	1. Who Ate My Brownie?

Andy Sachs was freaking out. She was in a moment of panic. “Emily.” She said in a higher than normal voice. “Did you see who took one of these brownies?” They’d been in her purse; two brownies had been in a container in her purse and one was gone. 

“No, I did not see anyone take your brownie.” Emily told her in a bored voice, not looking up from Miranda’s expense report. 

Andy tried to remain calm. A missing brownie didn’t seem like much but these were special, and they’d been intended as a gift. She hadn’t been away from her desk long and it was rare that Emily would leave her desk at the same time she was away. Whoever had taken it was quick. And clearly nosy to have looked in her bag. She took a breath and returned her focus to her computer. 

She tried to put it out of her mind and returned to her list of tasks to complete for Miranda, she still had several phone calls to make, and got back to work. 

In her office, Miranda was occupied going through marketing contracts. As she read through the materials, she began to feel her concentration slipping, this was unusual for her. She looked at the paperwork again and still couldn’t find the focus she needed to complete her initial overview. Taking a step back from the work in front of her Miranda looked at her computer to go through a few emails before continuing. She read the first message and found that she didn’t take in any of what it said. She sat back for a moment. 

As Miranda thought about her current state she realized she recognized this feeling. “Andrea.” She called to her assistants outside her office. 

When she heard her name, Andy popped up from her desk, grabbed a pen and paper, and went into Miranda’s office. “Yes Miranda.” 

Miranda gave her a menacing look. “Andrea.” She said in the iciest voice she could find. “Would you care to explain to me why you brought pot brownies with you, to work, today?” 

Andy froze. Miranda had been the one that ate the brownie. Her eyes went wide as realization dawned. Miranda was high!

“Miranda I’m sorry!” She moved closer to the desk. “I’m sorry! They-the brownies were supposed to be a gift for my friend. I picked them up early this morning be-before I came in this morning. I didn’t think anyone would find them or take one.” She stopped and looked at Miranda, she couldn't place the look on her face. “I’m so-.” 

“Do not apologize again.” Miranda said with a hand raised to cut her off. “Have Emily clear my schedule for the rest of the day. Call Roy and tell him to meet us here immediately. Be prepared to leave in two minutes. That’s all.” She then began to gather what she would need to finish looking over when she was ready to work again later. 

Andy turned quickly and almost ran back to her desk. “She wants you to cancel the rest of her day.” 

Emily looked up at her sharply. “Why? What’s happening?” She snapped. 

Andy finished shutting down her computer and put away her work. “I don’t know, but we’re leaving for something.” She tried to sound nonchalant. She stood and moved to the coat closet and quickly put on her coat. 

Miranda came out of her office and stepped in front of Andy who helped her into the coat. “Nigel is in charge. I will call him later for a full report.” She saw Emily nod and move for the phone. “Come along Andrea.” She headed down the hallway to the elevator with Andy following closely behind. 

They arrived at the elevators and Miranda got onto the first one to open. Andy was prepared to wait for the next one, as she usually did, but Miranda caught her eye and moved slightly to the left to make room for Andy. This was her silent invitation for Andy to join her, and Andy cautiously entered and stood next to her. 

When the doors opened Andy noticed at least one security guard react to seeing her exit the elevator with Miranda. Miranda didn’t register the looks and left the building, Roy was waiting in his usual place holding the door for her. She gracefully entered the car and waited for Andy. It took Andy a moment to wait for traffic before she could get into the car with Miranda. Before she could even buckle herself in, Miranda gave Roy the simple command of “Home.” And they were off to the townhouse. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! A big THANK YOU to everyone who left kudos and comments on my first chapter. I am so happy you are enjoying this story. Thank you for reading!

In the car, Andy couldn’t help but notice how relaxed Miranda seemed. She didn’t think anyone else would have picked up on her change in posture, but Andy always paid special attention to Miranda. She couldn’t help but marvel at the way Miranda seemed to sink into the plush leather seats. 

From her seat in the car, Miranda found that the concentration she’d lost in her office had returned and was back with full force. Her only problem was that now her entire focus was on her Andrea. Her mind kept thinking of her assistant and this mess that she’d caused. 

Miranda knew that had she not taken the brownie she wouldn’t have this problem but she hadn’t been able to resist the temptation. The sight of her assistant made her mouth water, and today that hunger needed to be satisfied one way. Miranda had seen the brownies in Andy’s purse earlier that morning and they’d looked homemade. She smiled inwardly as she pictured her Andrea baking them. 

When Miranda decided that she was going to take one of Andy’s brownies she was able to easily set her plan in motion. She sent Andy out for coffee, then sent Emily off to the art department with some samples. She was quick and back into her office in under a minute with her prize in hand. Miranda had been impressed at Andrea’s baking skills.  

The stolen brownie had managed to calm her hunger for Andrea, until she felt their shoulders touch slightly in the elevator. Since then, she couldn’t stop thinking of Andrea. She then began to wonder what friend Andrea would buy pot brownies for and how she would get them. Who did she know and what did they do together? She wondered what Andrea’s life was like outside of Runway. Away from her. “What friend were these brownies for?” She heard herself ask before she could stop it.

Andy was surprised by the question, so surprised that she almost hadn’t heard it. They were almost to the townhouse and neither had uttered a word since they left the office. “They were for my friend, Doug. We’ve been friends for years. Tomorrow is his anniversary. One year. It’s pretty big for him and I wanted to do something special for them so they could have some fun.” She didn’t know what else to say to Miranda, and let out a nervous laugh. 

Miranda didn’t respond and continued to look out the window. Soon after, Roy pulled up to the townhouse.

Andy shot out of her side of the car as soon as they stopped moving and scurried to the front door to unlock it. Miranda gracefully rose from the car and made her way to the front door. She had to wait for Andy to open the door. As soon as she was granted access to her home, she went upstairs. Andy followed her inside, re-locked the door and nervously followed Miranda. She’d seen this part of the house only once before, when the twins had tricked her up the stairs the first night she’d delivered the book. She looked and saw Miranda sitting on the couch, tucked into the corner. Andy had to hide the laugh that threatened to erupt when she saw that Miranda was still wearing her high-heels. 

Andy stood at the top of the stairs, she wasn’t sure where she was supposed to go. This entire day had taken a turn for the absurd. She was terrified that Miranda was going to fire her at any moment. The thought of being fired and losing Miranda as a steady part of her life almost had Andy in tears. She was cautious to not let her emotions show and diverted her attention to Miranda’s coat and bag. They’d both been tossed haphazardly onto a chair and Andy busied herself by straightening them. 

“Andrea.” Miranda said shortly as Andy picked up her coat. “Sit down.” She said and motioned toward the other end of the couch. 

“Yes, Miranda.” Andy said before she gently set the coat back down in its previous position on the chair. 

Miranda watched Andrea move to the couch, the dress she wore clung beautifully to her soft curves and her gently curled hair framed her angelic face. She licked her lips unconsciously. She wanted to say something to her but couldn’t think of the appropriate phrase for this moment. Miranda settled on sitting in silence while her mind continued to stay on her prized assistant. 

Andy felt herself growing restless as they sat in silence but she was determined to not get fired today and opted to stay as still and silent as possible. When Miranda broke the silence and spoke, Andy jolted at attention. “You were going to leave me. That day in Paris.” Andy was speechless, that was the last thing she’d expected Miranda to bring up today. 

She could remember the moment Miranda was talking about vividly. They’d just exited the car is Paris, and Andy had the urge to run. She was afraid of being like Miranda and that fear made her want to toss her phone in a fountain and go home. But she realized that being like Miranda wouldn’t be a bad thing at all. She looked up to Miranda, admired her for everything she was, and then it hit her. She loved Miranda. She glanced up and saw that Miranda had her eyes locked on her. She met Miranda’s gaze and knew that she couldn’t leave her. She pushed her way through the paparazzi and returned to Miranda’s side. She thought that she would be yelled at later that day, but the conversation never came. 

When Andy didn’t give her an answer, Miranda spoke again. “Why did you stay?”

Andy didn’t have a response for her and she felt tears begin to sting her eyes. “Please Miranda. Of all the time’s I’ve imagined this conversation, it was never like this. Can we please wait until later?” She gave Miranda the most pleading look she could manage. If later came and Miranda brought it up, they would talk it over, but she didn’t want to have this conversation with Miranda when she’d accidentally gotten her high. 

Miranda heard the plea in Andrea’s voice and saw the look in her eyes. It hurt her to see the pain cross her face. “Later.” She nodded. 

Hearing the confirmation that this conversation could happen later caused Andy to let out a sigh of relief. She was immediately calmed but was still restless. “Can I get you anything, Miranda?” She asked, trying to clear the air. 

Miranda slowly turned her head to look at Andy, she met her eyes and paused. “Water. And popcorn.” Andy nodded and stood up from the couch. She quickly made her way to the kitchen. She needed a few minutes away from Miranda. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give a huge thank you to everyone who has read this story and enjoyed it. Your comments and kudos have kept me going. I hope to have another chapter ready to go in the next few days so stay tuned. Until then, enjoy chapter three. :)

Miranda watched Andy descend the stairs. Once the object of her desire was out of sight, she moved to readjust her position on the couch and realized how long it had been since she’d moved. Miranda carefully stretched her neck from side to side and moved her shoulders in soft circles to feel movement once again. As she moved around, Miranda felt edge of her belt press against her skin. It wasn’t an uncomfortable or painful fit but she was aware of its presence. Miranda decided that if she was going to be home for the afternoon, she should change out of her usual fashionable office attire and put on something a little more comfortable. 

After making the decision to change her clothing, Miranda hoisted herself up from her position on the couch. When she was fully standing, she realized that she was still wearing her high heels. She looked down and let out an uncharacteristic chuckle at seeing the black leather beneath her. She began moving to the staircase to go up one floor to her bedroom and chuckled to herself again, she continued up the stairs and an unstoppable snicker left her every few seconds. 

When Miranda entered her bedroom, she’d forgotten why she had started laughing to herself in the first place and rolled her eyes at her own behavior. She set her sights on her closet and began removing her jewelry and clothing from the day. Everything was put back in its proper place, all be it at a much slower pace than usual, and Miranda was left standing in her underwear. In her current cloudy state of mind, she paid no attention to the fact that she was wearing a sheer grey lace balconette bra with a matching sheer grey lace thong. She took a moment to decide what to wear and moved to an underutilized section of her closet devoted to leisure wear. She settled on a pair of deep grey lounge pants and paired them with her softest royal blue sweater. 

She looked at herself in her floor length mirror and thought this was acceptable for having to spend the day at home. She briefly wondered what her Andrea would think about her change of clothing. As soon as the thought of her assistant she was captivated by the thought of her chocolate brown eyes. At the thought of chocolate, she thought to melt chocolate onto her popcorn, it was a rare indulgence for her but she was hungry. Her mouth was also incredibly dry and she didn’t know if it was due to the unending thoughts of her beloved assistant, or the brownie she’d taken from the same woman, but she was thirsty. She needed water. 

Andy didn’t hear Miranda enter the kitchen, she’d been focused on the popcorn that had just started popping on the stove. She smiled to herself knowing that she was making it the way Miranda preferred. Caroline and Cassidy had told her about it one day in the car when she’d picked them up from school and she’d been so interested in trying popcorn that was “way better than at the movie theatre,” that she’d found instructions to make it on her own. Andy had never used coconut oil before but her curiosity to try what the twins called Miranda’s favorite snack won out and was glad she’d experimented with it, it was delicious. When the kernels stopped popping, she dumped the freshly popped popcorn into a large bowl. Just as she was about to add the sea salt to the bowl, Miranda spoke up and made her jump.

“Don’t add salt Andrea.” Miranda told her simply. She saw Andy startle at her words, and couldn’t help the laughter that left her, Andrea must not have noticed Miranda watching her from the doorway. 

Andy was confused by Miranda’s instruction to not add salt. The twins had told her that she liked salt added and tried to hide the question from her face. For a moment she was hurt by the laughter directed at her but when she saw the genuine smile on Miranda’s face and the sparkle in her eyes, she could only smile back at her. The laughter was kind of to be expected with the strength of the brownie she’d eaten she thought to herself. 

Miranda wordlessly moved to a cabinet and pulled out a bar of chocolate. She then found a glass bowl and began breaking the chocolate into pieces before placing it into the microwave. Normally she’d heat the chocolate over the stove but it had been an afterthought this afternoon so this would have to work. 

“Can I help with anything, Miranda?” Andy asked from her position by the stove. She hadn’t moved since Miranda had made herself known. 

“Water, please. Flat.” Miranda told her from her place near the microwave. “And help yourself to whatever you’d like.” 

“Right away.” Andy replied and quickly moved to the refrigerator. She pulled out a bottle of Evian for Miranda, and a diet coke for herself.

Miranda couldn’t stop her eyes from following Andrea’s form as she bent to retrieve the drinks from her refrigerator. The shape of her dress did wonders to her backside and accentuated her long legs perfectly. She turned her head back to the timer on the microwave before Andy righted herself and wordlessly handed her the water. Miranda took a desperate gulp and finished a surprising amount of the bottle before setting it down. “Thank you.” She said to Andy, slightly breathless after her bountiful drink. 

Andy was floored to hear the thank you leave Miranda’s lips, she’d never actually heard her boss utter that particular phrase before. Adding to that, she’d also said please when she’d asked for the water. Miranda seemed to be nicer while she was high, at least to her, and that was all that mattered. 

Andy didn’t make any attempt at conversation with Miranda and leaned against the counter behind her while she finished melting the chocolate. She watched Miranda as she took the chocolate out of the bowl and stirred it around before placing it in the microwave again and turning it on. Miranda then moved to another cabinet and pulled out two identical bowls. She took the bowls back to the counter near the stove where the popcorn Andy had prepared was waiting. Carefully, she poured popcorn into each bowl until they were evenly full and put the bowl Andy had found in the dish washer. Miranda looked over her shoulder to Andy who was taking a sip of her soda. “Would you like chocolate on your popcorn, Andrea?” She asked. 

Andy was touched that Miranda had prepared a bowl of popcorn for her. “That sounds wonderful. Thank you.” Miranda’s heart felt full at the full smile that spread across her face. 

“Would you like anything else to eat?” Miranda added while she checked the chocolate again. It needed one more run in the microwave to melt properly. 

Shocked at how generous Miranda was being, and also deeply appreciative of it, Andy smiled again. “I’m good. I had lunch not too long ago.”

A silence fell between them as they waited for the microwave to signal that the chocolate was ready. When the machine finally sounded the alarm, Andy felt her eyes roam over Miranda’s body while she was turned to tend to the chocolate. She liked the change in clothes. She thought Miranda’s sweater looked incredibly soft and all she wanted to do was touch it, it and Miranda’s skin underneath. Andy felt herself heat at the idea of touching her boss and cast her eyes downward. This was when she realized that Miranda hadn’t put on any shoes and was bare foot. 

When the chocolate was the perfect consistency for Miranda, she brought it to the bowls and began pouring it on and stirring the bowls with her rubber scraper. When she was finished, she turned to Andy and wordlessly licked the spatula and they locked eyes. Andy felt her insides catch fire and her breath hitched when Miranda offered her the spatula. When she didn’t make a move for it, locked down by her body’s desire to lick the chocolate off of far more interesting places, Miranda turned and rinsed it off before placing it in the dishwasher. 

Miranda was irritated that Andrea hadn’t taken any of the chocolate from her. She’d wanted nothing to more than to see her mouth move to taste the treat she’d made. She felt a twinge of sadness at her refusal. “There’s a try over there.” She pointed to the corner of a kitchen where a serving tray lay. “Bring this upstairs with another water for me.” And the left the kitchen. Andy heard the change in her voice and was worried she’d done something to upset Miranda. She quickly grabbed the tray and loaded it up with the two bowls of popcorn, her soda, and another water for Miranda and followed her back upstairs as quickly as she could. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'm going to start with a big thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments on my previous chapters. I can't tell you what your words of encouragement mean to me. Thank you for your patience in getting this chapter up. I meant to have it ready days ago but real life came in and messed up my plans a little. No worries though, everything is back on track.   
> Thank you again for reading. I hope you enjoy!

When Andy brought the tray upstairs, she found Miranda in the same spot she’d been in before requesting the popcorn and water from Andy. She was sitting with her legs curled up beneath her and her head resting on the couch with her eyes closed, Andy thought she looked peaceful and took a moment to really appreciate the smooth skin of Miranda’s exposed neck. She looked for a few indulgent seconds before Miranda opened her eyes and looked at her.

“Bring that over here Andrea.” She said flatly. She watched as Andy moved closer to her and she was able to fully take in the lavender colored dress she wore. The neck line was low enough to give her a tantalizing view of cleavage but not low enough for her to actually see anything. Beneath her full bust, the dress had a band before flowing down her middle and over her soft hips to an uneven hem that came up slightly in the center. She recognized the dress as one she’d seen in the closet and thought that it was perfect for Andrea. Her eyes moved lower to take in her long legs and she saw that Andy was still wearing her nude stilettos, she hadn’t noticed that in the kitchen after being focused on other parts of her body.

Miranda tried to contain the small burst of laughter at seeing Andy in her heels and carrying a serving tray of popcorn, water, and diet coke, but she couldn’t stop it. She started laughing again. Andy watched her with a smile, she loved seeing Miranda this relaxed and carefree. She set the tray down on an available end table and moved to take her previous seat but Miranda patted the space next to her. “Sit here Andrea.” She said through her laughter.

Andy sat in the space next to Miranda and felt a rush at the close proximity they now shared. She handed a still laughing Miranda her bowl of popcorn and their hands brushed as Miranda took it from her. She felt a rush of heat spread through her entire body at the contact and cursed herself for the timing. Miranda was high and it was her fault, now was not the time to be turned on by her even if she was almost always turned on in Miranda’s presence. The absurdity of their current situation hit her and she also let out a laugh.

At the sound of Andy’s laugh, Miranda turned her head and looked at her, their eyes met once again and they both began laughing in earnest. The sound of each other’s laugh was music to the others ears as they sat and enjoyed this moment. Andy took a deep breath to calm herself and Miranda did the same.

“Why are you still wearing your Jimmy Choo’s Andrea?” Miranda asked her as she popped her first piece of popcorn into her mouth. It was wonderful. Popcorn really was her favorite snack and the chocolate was exactly what she needed to satisfy the munchies that had taken over.

“I guess I didn’t think to take them off.” Andy said as she ate some popcorn too.

“We’re not going anywhere anytime soon. Take them off.” Miranda didn’t notice the way her voice dropped to a sensual tone when she gave the suggestion to remove them, but Andy didn’t miss it. Suddenly her mind was filled with other things Miranda could tell her to take off.

Andy carefully removed her heels and placed them on the side of the couch. She stretched her stocking clad feet and immediately felt the relief of removing the fashionable yet painful footwear. “That’s so much better.” She said as she settled further into her place on the couch and had some more popcorn.

They sat together in silence eating their popcorn before Miranda turned to Andy again. “How did you know to make the popcorn this way?” She could tell that this was her favorite popcorn recipe but she had no idea how Andy had come to learn it.

“Oh, um, the girls told me once that they liked popcorn this way. I tried it and they were right. It’s really good.” She decided to leave out the part about trying it because it was Miranda’s favorite.

“You talk with my girls?” Miranda asked her, she was surprised, the girls never mentioned to her that they were in contact with any of her assistants.  

Andy let out a nervous laugh before answering. “Yeah, I do. After they came back from the trip to their grandmothers, when they had the Harry Potter book, they met me downstairs one night.” Miranda raised her eyebrow at this. “You were out at a dinner.” Miranda nodded and continued to eat her popcorn while she listened. “So, they came downstairs right after I got there. Cassidy told me she didn’t think I’d be able to pull it off. And Caroline said she was impressed.” Andy smiled at the memory. “After that, they started coming downstairs when you weren’t home or if you were busy. They’re really great kids Miranda. You did a great job with them.” Miranda saw the look of total honesty on Andy’s face as she spoke and her affection for her assistant grew.

“Thank you, Andrea.” Miranda placed her hand on Andy’s arm. She wished that the dress she wore had short sleeves so she could feel the warmth of her skin beneath her fingers.

Andy felt grateful that Miranda had taken the news of her spending time with her children so well and covered Miranda’s hand with her own. “They’re so lucky to have you as their mother.” She smiled at Miranda once again and their eyes connected.

They’d made eye contacts several times since they’d arrived at the townhouse this afternoon but this time their connection seemed more charged. Andy wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss Miranda’s beautiful lips but wouldn’t let herself act while Miranda was still under the effects of the brownie.

Miranda was lost in Andy’s deep brown eyes. Before today they’d shared eye contact many times, but those were only passing moments. Today she was able to truly look into Andrea’s eyes and she found that she was completely content to spend the rest of her life staring into their dark yet warm depths.

As they sat there looking into each other’s eyes, Miranda felt her gaze drift down to Andy’s plump, inviting mouth and she licked her lips. She heard the quick inhale of breath from Andy as if it had been done right next to ear. She felt a shudder travel down her spine. She removed her hand from Andy’s arm, broke their eye contact, and moved to retrieve her water. She took a long drink as she worked to calm her overactive mind. She needed something to distract herself from Andy for a while and stood to retrieve the newspaper from her office which was down the hall.

Andy watched as Miranda left the room without a word, she took the time that she was alone to take another deep breath to try and calm her aching body. She was finding it very difficult to be around Miranda when she was this relaxed. All Andy wanted to do was take her in her arms and make her feel better than she’d ever felt before.

A minute into her fantasies about Miranda, she returned to the sitting room with a newspaper. She sat in her place next to Andy and opened what Andy now saw was the New York Times to the Business section.

With Miranda now reading the paper, Andy decided that it would be best if she went through some emails and checked in with the office. She stood from the couch to get her phone from her purse. When she stood, Miranda watched Andy move to her purse. As she bent, her dress rose like it did in the kitchen only this time Miranda was able to catch a glimpse of the lace top of her stockings. She felt a flush of heat spread over her face and down her neck before burying herself back into the paper that she was only looking at. Her mind could still focus only on Andrea.

They sat together in silence for over half an hour, Andy reading and responding to emails and Miranda reading the newspaper, before Andy had to ask Miranda where the restroom was. “Down the hall on the right.” Miranda told her without looking up. Miranda willed herself to not stare at Andy’s form as she walked away. She thought to herself that Andrea really needed to change out of those clothes. Miranda pushed away the images that came to her mind at that thought and decided that she would offer a change of clothes when Andy returned from the bathroom.

Before Andy could sit down upon her return, Miranda stood up. “Would you like something more comfortable to change into Andrea?” She asked.

Andy was surprised by the question, but was happy to have an opportunity to change out of her work clothing. “That sounds wonderful. Do you have anything that will fit me?” She asked before she could stop herself.

Miranda simply looked at her and laughed again. “Of course, I do. You’re the perfect size.” She then walked to the staircase. “Come along Andrea.”

Andy blushed at hearing Miranda compliment the body she’d once called fat and followed her up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!   
> I am so sorry that it has taken me such a long time to get this chapter ready for you. Life has been throwing me a lot of curve balls but I am back on track and happy to be able to write again.   
> Thank you for reading and sticking with me! I hope you enjoy :)

Andy was shocked to find herself following Miranda up another flight of stairs, being led further into her home. She looked around to take in the space that she could now see. They were about half way up the stairs and she could see what looked like a TV room at the top of the stairs. She could clearly picture Miranda lounging with Caroline and Cassidy while they watched a movie together. Miranda would be in the middle with one twin on either side and she longed to be a part of the happy image she’d created. 

Miranda led Andy up the stairs and down the hall wordlessly, and as she did, Andy found herself admiring the gentle sway of Miranda’s hips. As Miranda continued down the hallway Andy picked up her pace so she wouldn’t fall too far behind after being caught in her musings. Miranda came to a stop at the last door on the right and opened it. She entered and moved towards her double closet doors that were centered on the left wall. 

She walked into her closet and turned on the light. When she turned around, she was confused to see that Andrea was not behind her. Her lips pursed and she walked back into her bedroom to look for her. She found her quickly, Andy was standing at the door frame of her bedroom and seemed to be looking at her bed. In that moment Miranda was struck with a paranoid panic that her offering Andrea a change of clothes and leading her to her bedroom could be seen as harassment. 

“Andrea you do not have to stay.” She said in the most nonchalant way she could manage. The last thing she wanted was to cause her to leave, but she didn’t want her to think she had to stay. 

At hearing her name, Andy’s eyes jumped from Miranda bed, where her mind had once again gotten away from her. She was pulled from imagining her and Miranda in bed together and looked at Miranda as she continued talking. 

“You are off the clock and free to leave if you are uncomfortable. I will be fine on my own for another…” She looked at the clock on her night stand. “Two hours, before I get some work done.” She certainly hoped that this high wouldn’t last longer than another two hours but she knew that when ingested marijuana was more powerful and long lasting. She wasn’t entirely sure what to expect, and if Andy did leave, she could eat her popcorn and sulk in peace until she felt well enough to call Nigel for a full report on what had happened in her absence this afternoon. 

When Miranda finished telling her she could go, Andy couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Miranda cared enough about her to ensure she wasn’t uncomfortable. Andy thought that Miranda would be the uncomfortable one if she knew the nature of what caused her to stop in the first place. It may not have been the smartest idea, but there wasn’t anything that could make Andy leave Miranda right now. She took a few steps away from the door and approached Miranda.

“I don’t want to leave.” She said this honestly. “I want to stay.” She couldn’t stop the “with you” that tacked itself onto that statement and felt her cheeks burn. 

Miranda didn’t respond, she continued to look at Andrea and thought of how she always stayed. Without criticizing the thought, she knew that Andrea truly stayed because she wanted to and not out of a sense of duty like the others. Her face broke into a smile that was usually reserved for her daughters. 

“Does this mean I still get to change into some sweatpants?” Andy asked in a light joking tone that she would normally never use with Miranda, but she decided to risk it now that she was off the clock. Miranda’s answering laugh was enough to tell her that it had been worth the risk. 

“I do not wear sweatpants Andrea.” Miranda said with a hint of laughter to her voice and her smile remained. “Follow me.” She said and turned to re-enter her closet. This time, Andy followed.

Andy smiled as she followed Miranda into her closet. She was amazed at the size of the room that she was in, “I had the room next to this one converted into a closet years ago.” Miranda told her, reading her mind. 

“This is magnificent.” Andy said as she looked around with wonder in her eyes at the beautifully organized closet full of clothes. Miranda had the same thought looking at her. 

“Lounge wear is over here.” She pointed to an area toward the farthest corner of the closet. She began choosing something for Andy to wear. She selected a deep forest green sweater that knotted in the front with a modest V-neck. She paired the sweater with a pair of grey lounge pants. She was looking forward to seeing Andrea in this outfit. “Here you are.” She handed the clothing to her assistant, but she wasn’t her assistant in this moment. At this time, she was, a friend. Her heart felt warm at the thought. 

Andy smiled and took the clothing from Miranda. Their hands brushed briefly and she felt a shock run through her body at the contact. 

“I’ll leave you here to change. I’ll be in the bedroom.” While heading out of the closet she grabbed a blue tote bag that she rarely used and placed it on a chair. “You can put your things in this bag and take everything with you.” 

“Thank you.” Andy told her honestly and watched Miranda exit the closet. 

Andy looked around and felt a thrill that she was standing in one of Miranda’s most used rooms in her house. The thought of Miranda standing where she was, getting dressed, caused a flush of heat to spread throughout her body. She set the clothing Miranda had given her on the back of the chair with the bag and started by removing her jewelry. She carefully placed it in the pocket of the bag before moving on to remove her clothing. 

She reached for the zipper on her dress and began to remove it. She carefully folded the dress, one she was proud to have found herself and had even gotten Nigel’s approval on, and folded it up before placing into the bag. She was left standing in her underwear. She felt a thrill at being practically undressed in the same place that Miranda got dressed in every day. Her nipples tightened at the thought and she quickly diverted her attention to changing clothes, she couldn’t let her mind wander again. 

Andy looked at herself in the mirror, she was now only wearing a nude demi-cup bra and a pair of nude lace panties that sat low on her hips with a garter belt and stockings. She unclipped the stockings from the belt and sat down to remove them. She worked as quickly as she could without causing any rips or snags in the delicate material and when she was done, she placed them into the bag with her dress and jewelry. 

She picked up the pants Miranda had given her and slipped them on. They were incredibly soft and luxurious feeling and, of course, Miranda was right and they fit her perfectly. She then slipped on the sweater, it was also incredibly soft. She looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised to see that the V-neck came down a little lower than she thought that it would but it would be fine. She ran her fingers through her hair before picking up the bag and heading to the closet door. 

Miranda waited for Andrea in her bedroom which she realized was a terrible idea after less than a minute. Her mind was still solely focused on Andrea and she kept picturing her removing that beautiful dress to revel an even more beautiful and wonderfully shaped body. She thought of the lingerie that Andrea must have worn with the dress. She was sure she was wearing stockings, she’d seen a peak of a stocking top while she’d admired Andrea bent over in the kitchen. She wondered what color other lingerie would be. With that dress it would have to be something light. Surely any color would look stunning on Andrea’s pale skin but Miranda imagined her in nude. It was a beautiful picture. 

She paced around her bedroom while she waited and the images of Andrea in her nude lingerie continued to plague her mind. Eventually she gave up the movement and sat on the edge of her bed. She marveled at how comfortable her mattress felt in this moment. Surely that was a side effect of the drugs. Before she could think to stop herself, she fell back and lay down on the mattress with her legs dangling off the end. Images of Andrea danced in her mind and she didn’t notice the soft smile that spread across her face at the thoughts. She did, on the other hand, feel the heat that spread through her body at the less than innocent ideas of what she would do to Andrea if she were to join Miranda on her bed. 

Before she was able to get lost in her imaginings of those particular activities, she heard the door knob turn and sat up to look at Andrea as she entered the bedroom. She was someone more alluring than she had been in the fitted purple dress. Miranda felt her face flush. “You look fetching.” She heard herself say. 

Andy lowered her head and gave Miranda a shy smile. “Thank you. And thank you for letting me borrow your clothes.” She came further into the room with the tote bag in her hand.

Miranda stood. “Of course, Andrea. I want you to be comfortable.” Wordlessly, she took the bag from her hands and sat it on the bench at the end of her bed. “We can leave this here for now.” She turned back to Andrea. “Would you like to watch a movie with me?” A movie was a rare luxury for Miranda and now, with her afternoon free because of this ordeal, she was happy to indulge with Andrea. 

“Sure. That sounds great.” Andy told her. She was excited at the chance to spend this quality time with Miranda and was going to say yes to anything she was presented with. 

“We can use the family room on this floor.” Miranda told her, referencing the comfortably intimate room she’d caught a glimpse of on the way up the stairs. “You may pick whatever you’d like.”’

Andy followed Miranda once again into the small family room. It had one large L shaped couch with one of the biggest TV’s Andy had ever seen. There were shelves of movies that Andy assumed were for the twin’s entertainment. She began looking through the titles, all arranged alphabetically, while Miranda took a seat in the corner of the couch, stretching her legs out in front of her. Andy was pleased to see how relaxed Miranda looked. 

After looking though every title, Andy decided that she wanted to watch Charade. She hadn’t seen it in years, and the number of Audrey Hepburn movies on the shelves told her that Miranda was probably a fan. She turned to Miranda and found that she was looking right at her. Andy felt herself blush.

“Before we start the movie, I'm going to grab our popcorn. Do you want me to bring anything else up for you?” Miranda’s face lit up at the mention of the snack that she’d completely forgotten about. 

“Pellegrino, please.” Miranda told her gently. This time, Andy wasn’t surprised to hear that particular word. 

“Coming right up.” Andy told her before setting down the movie and moving to the stairs. 

With Andy out of sight, Miranda sat up to look at the movie she’d chosen. She laughed quietly to herself at the title, it was one of her favorites. She adored Audrey Hepburn and the twists and turns of the story always kept her interested. She thought how the film took place in Paris and remembered that Andrea hadn’t told her why she’d stayed that day in Paris, only telling her that she’d talk about it later if Miranda still wanted to. Miranda did in fact want to know and she was eagerly waiting for the time that Andrea deemed appropriate to talk about it. 

Waiting for Andrea to return, Miranda put the movie into the DVD player and thought of what Paris would have been like if she had made the choice to leave. She didn’t know how she’d have survived. In the moment that she looked over her shoulder and saw that she was not there she’d realized how important Andrea had become to her. She’d looked around and when she finally saw her, standing next to the car, their eyes locked. She was terrified that Andrea might leave but when she saw her square her shoulders and scurry up the stairs to rejoin her Miranda instantly relaxed and kept moving to get to her meeting. That was the day their working relationship had changed and Miranda had realized that she needed Andrea.

Andy hurried down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed Miranda’s water and one for herself before going back up to the second floor to retrieve their popcorn. She got everything on the serving tray and headed back to Miranda. She had the thought to check her phone and see what they were missing in the office but decided against it. They were off duty at this time and Nigel and Emily were more than capable of taking care of everything. 

She didn’t say anything as she reentered to family room, she simply set the try down and poured Miranda’s water in a glass, as she was used to doing. She noticed that Miranda had already put in the movie and was waiting for her to begin. 

“You chose an excellent movie. Are you ready to start it?” Miranda asked and patted the seat next to her on the couch. 

“I haven’t seen this in years.” Andy said with a smile before plopping down next to Miranda. “I’m excited to see it again, with you.” She chastised herself for adding with you to the end of her statement a second time. 

Miranda didn’t have a response for her but she felt a warm rush course through her once again. She pressed play and the two sat back to enjoy the movie. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has been reading my story!  
> I am truly sorry for the long wait between chapters but I've been struggling with some writer's block. Thankfully, that has gone away and I am back.  
> There will only be one or two more chapters. There is potential for a rating increase. We shall see.  
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please let me know what you think in the comments.

Miranda and Andy sat on the couch together, eating their popcorn and watching Charade. They’d been sitting comfortably for over an hour before Patricia could be heard marching up the stairs. She came around the couch and sat on the floor next to Andy.  

Andy smiled at the sight of the dog and moved to pet her behind her ears. “Hey there baby girl.” She cooed. Miranda watched her with a smile, she’d never seen Andrea with her dog before. 

“You’re not used to seeing me this early, are you girl?” Andy asked while she continued to shower her with affection. This caught Miranda’s attention.  

“When do you usually see her?” She asked curiously.  

Andy looked over her shoulder and gave Miranda a smirk. “We have our cuddles most nights when I bring the book.” Andy’s eyes grew at the mention of her most important task. “I completely forgot about the book! I’ll have to go back to the office soon to pick it up for you.” She tried to keep the disappointment from showing at the prospect of leaving Miranda.  

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Miranda told her as she stood from the couch and picked up a phone that Andy hadn’t noticed before. She paused while the phone rang and when Emily. “You will deliver the book tonight. That’s all.” She hung up the phone and returned to her spot on the couch next to Andy. “Emily will bring the book tonight.” She said as she turned to face Andy, who was still petting Patricia. “You’re not working tonight, remember?” She smiled again, happy to be spending this time with her away from the office. She was beginning to feel like herself now that the brownie was wearing off, although she was still incredibly relaxed.  

“Oh, she’ll love that.” Andy laughed as she settled back in her seat and gave Patricia one last pat on the head before she walked off. “I’m sure she thinks I’ve been fired.”  

Miranda gave her a look that Andy couldn’t place. Of the many expressions she’d witnessed in her tenure as Miranda’s assistant, that look had never crossed her face.  

“I’d never fire you, Andrea.” Miranda told her. Her voice held more honesty and openness than Andy had ever heard from her. It was similar to how she spoke with her daughters, but somehow more personal. She knew that Miranda’s admission required no response and wanted to savor this moment with her. Andy absentmindedly grasped Miranda’s hand and entwined their fingers.  They sat silently and settled back into the movie with their fingers laced together.  

Andy tried to focus on the movie but she couldn’t stop thinking that she was holding Miranda’s hand, and Miranda was letting her. Her mind was reeling as she thought of everything that had happened since they’d left the office. Miranda hadn’t been angry with her at discovering what type of brownie she’d accidentally eaten. She wondered if she’d be met with the full strength of Miranda’s anger when the brownie wore off, but if she hadn’t stolen it then this never would have happened, and Andy wouldn’t have had this special afternoon with her boss. Andy felt guilty to be enjoying this time with Miranda while she was under the influence but she wouldn’t leave until Miranda told her to, she couldn’t.  

Miranda’s mind was similarly occupied once thier hands joined. She kept thinking of Andrea and everything she’d learned about her assistant today. For one, she had a connection to good pot brownies, which was a surprise, and she had friends she was close enough to that she bought them the brownies. She almost felt guilty over denying them their surprise but she was comforted by the fact that she’d been able to spend the afternoon with Andrea, and Andrea had chosen to stay.  

She seemed to always choose to stay. Whenever there was a demand for one of the assistants to stay late or work longer or earlier to complete a task, it was almost always Andrea who was there. She’d given her the opportunity to leave tonight but she’d stayed. Even the one-time Miranda thought she was going to leave, in Paris, Andrea stayed.  

Miranda remembered the moment she turned around and Andrea was no longer at her side. She felt instant dread and nearly panicked until she saw her standing there by the car. In that moment, she realized her full affection for her assistant. She was so thankful that Andrea had chosen not to leave her in Paris that she gently moved her thumb to caress the soft hand holding her own.  

When Andy felt Miranda’s thumb glide against her skin, she was unable to concentrate on the movie. She turned her head and looked at Miranda. A few seconds passed before Miranda turned to look back at her. Both women felt heat flood their bodies as their eyes met in an intense stare. Miranda was the first to speak.  

“Andrea.” She said the name as if she was savoring it. “When I thought you’d left me in Paris it was if my whole world crashed around me. You were suddenly gone and it was as if nothing else mattered.” She adjusted her position on the couch so she was able to face Andy. “Then I saw you, standing there by the car, and you looked at me in a way that was so strange I couldn’t begin to know what it meant. I was so afraid that I would be forced to watch you walk away.” She paused and took a deep breath. “And then you were there, you were at my side again and everything fell into place. Will you, please, tell me what made you stay.” She gently moved her free hand to rest on Andy’s face.  

Without thinking, Andy pressed her cheek further into Miranda’s palm. From the look Miranda was giving her Andy felt as if she was staring into her very soul. She knew that this wasn’t the brownie talking, this was Miranda. She knew that this was the only opportunity to tell Miranda what she truly felt.  

“I almost left. I was so angry with you in the car that day. I wanted to leave.” She felt as if Miranda was going to pull her hand away and stopped her by placing her free hand over it, keeping Miranda’s palm resting against her cheek. “Then I looked at you and I saw you looking at me. I remembered how awe-inspiring you truly are. You are Miranda. You’re the most amazing, most dedicated, most beautiful, most wonderful person I could ever hope to know. I couldn’t bring myself to leave you. There was no way I would have been able to walk away. I never want to leave you, Miranda.”  

Then, she did something she’d only dreamed of before and turned her face slightly to place a kiss on the palm of Miranda’s hand. Miranda felt her heart tighten the moment she felt Andrea’s lips against her palm. The feelings she’d tried to deny for her assistant were no longer as hopeless as they’d seemed mere hours ago. They maintained eye contact until they moved towards each other and their lips met.  

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been in the mood to write all day! This chapter is shorter than others but I really wanted to get something posted today. The rating has gone up for this chapter.  
> As always thank you so much for your kudos and comments, they really keep me going!

From the moment their lips met both women felt an overwhelming shock of electricity course through their bodies. Their kiss began as a tentative exploration of the others lips but quickly escalated as their long-held passions were released. 

Andy gently pulled her hand out of Miranda’s and moved it behind her head, she wanted to feel more of her. As soon as Miranda felt Andy pulling her closer, she opened her mouth and placed her tongue on Andy’s lips. A split second later, Andy opened her mouth to and their tongues met. The kiss grew in its intensity until both women were left panting. They separated and rested their foreheads together. 

Andy had to remind herself she wasn’t dreaming when she opened her eyes and saw Miranda looking at her with eyes full of desire. She wanted nothing more than to taste her again and kissed her. Miranda kissed her back with even more passion and the hand that had been resting against Andy’s cheek moved into her full head of hair to pull her closer. 

Miranda hadn’t felt this level in passion for another person in her lifetime. Before, she’d only gone along with her partners actions, but with Andrea she wanted to have her in every sense. She pulled her closer until Andy was as close as she could be from their position on the couch. 

When they broke apart again, Miranda looked into Andy’s heavily lidded chocolate brown eyes. “Do you want this Andrea?” She asked in a breathless voice. 

The sound of Miranda’s voice sent a wave of arousal through Andy’s body that caused her to move from her seat next to Miranda to now be straddling her lap. She took Miranda’s face in her hands and told her, “Yes Miranda. I want this. I want you. I want everything.” And kissed her again. 

Miranda could feel the heat between Andy’s legs from the moment she moved over her and felt her nipples tighten. She couldn’t remember a time when she’d been as turned on as she was right now, with Andrea. 

They continued to kiss, hungry for the other’s lips. With Andy now on top of her, Miranda was free to move her hands and allowed them to dance across Andy’s back. She could feel the softness of the sweater and the muscles of her back. Her hands dipped lower until she felt the band of the lounge pants Andy was wearing. As her hands moved up, they went under the sweater and at the first touch of her hands on Andy’s incredibly soft skin both women let out a sensual moan. 

Andy was beginning to lose herself in the sensation of Miranda touching her. She braced herself on one arm and allowed her free hand to explore as much of Miranda as possible. Her lips traveled from their firm hold on Miranda’s mouth to the delicate curve of her chin and down her neck. She kissed and licked and sucked while reveling in the delicious sound of Miranda panting in her ear. 

Miranda felt Andy’s hand reach the hem of her sweater and moaned again when her soft hand went under the sweater and began to caress her torso. She latched onto the nearest flesh she could find, Andy’s ear, and lavished it with attention. Andy let out a whimper as Miranda toyed with her ear and felt her hips thrust forward in a desperate plea for friction. 

Both women were lost in their frenzied passion until a chime sounded in the once quiet space around them. Andy pulled away and sat up, looking down at Miranda. It took Miranda a few seconds to place the sound they’d heard. It was the noise the front door made when it was opened. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart before answering the question on Andy’s face. 

“The girls are home.” 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for not getting this chapter posted over the weekend like I was hoping to. I had this written one way but decided to change it at the last minute and didn't have time to finish until after work today.   
> This chapter mainly focuses on family fluff. I hope you enjoy!  
> As always, thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos and comments. I really appreciate it! :D

Andy reluctantly pulled back and climbed off of Miranda, she didn’t want to risk the twins seeing her sitting on top of their mother. She offered Miranda a hand to help her off the couch and smiled at her when she accepted it. 

“I didn’t tell Cara I would be home this evening.” Miranda told her as she smoothed her hair and wiped her mouth. She was always happy to see her children but she wished t hat it was Friday night so they’d be at their fathers. 

“I should have thought of that.” Andy  said while rolling her eyes . 

Miranda let out a small laugh,  they’d each had their fair share of distractions that day . She  kissed Andy quickly  and  rushed downstairs to meet her children. 

At the bottom of the stairs she saw the girls hanging their coats. Cassidy was the first to notice her presence and rushed to hug her.

“Mom! You’re home!” She shouted in delight. Caroline rushed to greet her mother and gave her a hug with as much enthusiasm as her sister. 

Miranda was overwhelmed with joy in the embrace of her children. They’d opened up to her so much since her divorce from Stephen. 

“What are you doing home so early? Are you sick?” Caroline asked when she pulled away.  She was surprised to see her mother in such relaxed clothing during the week. Even on the weekend she hardly ever wore sweatpants, although she refused to call them sweatpants.

“No Bobbsey’s, I’m not sick. ” Miranda told them with a smile.  “ I didn’t  have any appointments this afternoon so I decided to work from home .” 

“Are you going to have dinner with us  tonight ?” Cassidy asked.

“Yes, of course. We can have whatever you like.” Miranda answered. She paused for a moment before bringing up the idea of Andrea joining them. “Andrea has been working with me -” Before she could continue, the girls  interrupted  her.

“Can she stay and eat with us?” Caroline asked excitedly. 

Miranda tried to contain her happiness at seeing the girl’s matching excitement. “That sounds lovely.” She told them. “Where is Cara?” She then asked, looking for their nanny. 

“She’s in the kitchen. I think she’s starting dinner.” Cassidy answered. 

Miranda made her way into the kitchen to send her home for the night. She found her at the sink, drying the dishes from the popcorn Andy had made for them earlier. “Cara, I’ll be home with the girls for the evening. You are free to leave.”

Cara was happy to have a few hours off. “Thank you, Miranda. ”

“We’ll be heading upstairs. Please set the alarm on your way out.” She moved to go upstairs, back to her Andrea, with the girls behind her.” 

“See you Cara!” The girls said together as they  followed their mother.

“ G ood night! G irls, I’ll see you tomorrow after school and take you to your fathers for the weekend. ” Cara called after them. She finished drying the dishes and put everything away before heading home for the night. 

As they made their way upstairs the girls picked up their bags by the door and began telling Miranda about their day. They were very excited about the new steps they’d learned in dance class. When they reached the  first-floor  landing, they saw Andy sitting on the couch looking at her phone. 

“Hi Andy!” They said at the same time. 

Andy set her phone down and smiled at the twins. “Hey kiddos!” She stood to greet them and was surprised when they gave her a warm hug. She gave them a firm hug in return and looked up to see Miranda smiling at them. Their eyes locked and in that instant, she felt like she was finally home. 

“What do you want to have for dinner Andy?” Caroline asked as she pulled away. 

“You are going to stay, aren’t you?” Cassidy added. 

Andy’s heart warmed at the hopeful look the girls gave her. “I’d love to stay for dinner.”

“Great!” Cassidy said as the girls high-fived. “Mom said that we could pick, but you should pick. You’re the guest.” 

“Well, what’s your favorite food?” Andy asked them seriously. 

“Pizza!” The girls shouted together. They were rarely allowed to have it. 

“Pizza sounds awesome.” Andy told them and picked up her phone. “Angelo’s has the best pizza in town .  What kind do you want?”

“Sausage, onion, and green pepper. It’s our favorite.” Caroline said. 

“Even mom likes it.” Cassidy chimed in later. 

Andy gave them a nod before making the call to order the pizza.

While she was on the phone, Miranda turned to her daughters. “Girls, do you have homework tonight?”

The girls knew better than to lie to their mother. “ Yes,  math.” Cassidy answered. 

“You’ll have to work on your homework while we wait for the pizza to be delivered. You can come downstairs when you hear the door.” Miranda told them. 

“Okay mom.” They  picked up their bags and made their way upstairs to their bedrooms to work on their homework. 

While Andy finished ordering their pizza, Miranda took her phone out of her purse and began going through her many messages from the day. She checked the time and saw that it was already 6: 4 5, the day had certainly gone by quickly. 

“They’ll be here in 45 minutes to an hour.” Andy told her as she hung up the phone. She sat on the couch in the space next to Miranda and leaned in close to whisper in her ear.  “I thought  it  would be better if they thought were down here working  all day.” 

After Miranda had gone downstairs, Andy quickly turned off the TV and put their popcorn bowls and drinks on the tray. She brought it downstairs and set it down out of sight. She was able to get through most of the messages on her phone before Miranda and the girls came upstairs. 

“An excellent idea, my darling.” Miranda told her in a voice that was breathier than she would have preferred. The arrival of her daughters had calmed her desire but having Andrea this close to her again was testing her resolve. 

Andy felt her heart soar at hearing Miranda use the term of endearment and gave her a soft kiss. She wanted to let the kiss deepen but didn’t allow herself to, she didn’t want to risk the children coming downstairs early and seeing them together before she had a chance to talk with Miranda about their relationship and what it meant. She pulled away and looked into Miranda’s eyes. 

“We have a lot to talk about, but first, you should call Nigel.” 

“I’d completely forgotten. Thank you.” She gave Andy another quick kiss before picking up her phone to call Nigel. 

“While you talk to him, I’m going to go clean these bowls." Andy stood and picked up the tray with their dishes. “I’ll bring you a water. I’m sure you’re thirsty.” She smiled and winked at Miranda as she headed to the kitchen. 

When Andy finished cleaning and putting away their dishes, she decided to put together a salad to serve with the pizza. She thought Miranda would appreciate the girls having some vegetables with their chosen dinner. After the salad was prepared, she grabbed a water for Miranda and one for herself and headed upstairs. 

By the time Andy returned to the sitting room, Miranda had finished her call with Nigel. She handed her the bottle of water and waited while she took a long drink.  When Miranda finished her much-needed drink, she turned to Andy.

“I’ve been thinking.” She began. Andy felt her anxiety rise at those words. Miranda saw her body language change and took her hand. “I want more of this. More of you.” Andy relaxed and gave her a smile. “My girls adore you and I.” She paused. She didn’t want to scare her off with the true depth of her feelings. “And I care so deeply for you. I want us to be able to have more.” 

“I want that too Miranda. So much.” Andy told her honestly. 

“You need to resign, Andrea.” She said bluntly. “We can’t work together and have more. I’ll miss you in the office, but it will be so worth it to be able to come home to you at night.”

“I’ll hand in my letter of resignation tomorrow.” Andy told her with love in her eyes. Miranda smiled brightly at her. 

“You’ve more than earned your letter of recommendation to any publication you choose. That and the excellent freelance work you’ve submitted should get you started anywhere in New York.”

“You’ve read my work?” Andy asked, amazed. 

“I’ve read everything you’ve written. You are truly talented my darling.” Andy kissed her again. “Tell me, where do you want to work.” Miranda asked. 

“I’d like to start out at a newspaper and make my own way. I’ve been contacted by The Mirror a couple of times. They’re looking for a junior reporter.” Andy was nervous to tell Miranda about the job offer she’d been given. 

“That sounds wonderful. Why haven’t you taken it? You still want to be a journalist, don’t you?” Miranda asked. 

“I do. It’s all I've ever wanted to do, but taking a job at the mirror would have meant leaving you.” She laced their fingers together. “I wasn’t willing to let you go before but now.” She trailed off. 

“Now you have me.” Miranda finished for her.

Andy gave her a bright smile and kissed her fiercely. They kissed with hunger until they had to break apart. When they separated, Miranda curled into Andy’s side. They sat together in silence until the doorbell rang throughout the house. Andy jumped up immediately to answer the door. 

Miranda and the girls met her downstairs and she brought out the salad she’d prepared. They ate together and Andy and Miranda listened as Caroline and Cassidy talked on and on about their school and dance class. Miranda happily enjoyed this time they were spending together as a family. 

When dinner was over, the girls asked if they could all watch a movie together. Miranda was happy to say yes and they went up to the TV room. 

They watched Enchanted together, Miranda was in her usual spot in the corner and Andy had one twin on either side of her. When the movie was finished, Miranda could tell how tired the girls were and sent them off to bed with a hug and a kiss. The girls gave Andy a hug too before going upstairs to go to bed. 

After the girls went to their bedrooms, Miranda and Andy were finally left alone for the evening. 


End file.
